On The Way To
by LipglossAndLipstick
Summary: Traveling the new world can lead to many insterting things
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright this fic is ment for nothing more then to make you laugh. It started with me and a couple of my friends passing notes in class.

Warning: SPOILERS! for both ToS and ToS:DotNW/KoR. Menchions on rape/implyed rape and sex. Yaoi and Straight pairings. Lloyd x Zelos and Richter x Emil mostly. Marta bashing(with a tree)

P.S-The begining is kind of weak due to the fact that there really was no begining in the first place. Emil and Ratatosk are seperate because I want them to be. The world has been saved, again so this takes place at the end of Tos:DotNW/KoR. Tenebrae and Aqua stayed with the party along with Richter

Disclamer- I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Genis: Hey everybody Raine's mad about something. We should all be scared. Also don't touch that scroll she stole from the Water Seal.

Ratatosk:Why should I be scared? I'm a summon spirit with anger issues. You should all be scared of me.

-Raine walks toward the group-

Emil:(hides behind Ratatosk)

Raine:I HAVE A STAFF (swings staff at Emil)

Ratatosk:Holy shit (ducks) WTF Raine?

Emil:(gets hit) owww... (starts crying)

Raine: DON'T TOUCH MY SCROLL! EVER! IT'S MY ARTIFACT! I FOUND IT! IT'S MINE!

Emil:(pokes scroll)

~Wack~

Lloyd:(hit my Raine) OW! What did I do?

Raine:YOU'RE IN MY WAY!

-Everyone hides behind Genis-

Genis:Um. . .?

Ratatosk: Emil you're such a Wimp (walks away)

Emil:(follows Ratatosk) I'm s-sorry! Please d-don't l-leave.

Ratatosk: GET YOURSELF ANOTHER MEAT SHIELD!

Emil: Lloyd come here for a minute.(walks off to the side)

-Kratos laughing in background-

Lloyd: Hey! (is offended.)

Raine:(somewhere in the background) I'M NOT A SPAZ!

Ratatosk: RAINE YOU'RE A SPAZ! (turns toward Emil) EMIL GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!

Emil:(runs up to Ratatosk) Yes? W-what do you w-want?

Lloyd:(follows Emil)

~Wack~

Ratatosk:(hits Lloyd) Did I say you could follow him you worthless human!

Lloyd: N-no(walks over and stands beside Zelos)

Raine: I'M NOT A SPAZ!

Ratatosk:You're a Spaz

Raine: I AM NOT!

Ratatosk: YES! You ARE! Right Genis, Raines a spaz, Right!

Raine: GENIS!

Genis:Ummm. . .I. . .that is. . .

Sheena: Stop putting all the pressure on Genis you two.

Zelos: Yah be nice to the little brat

Emil: O-oh sorry

~Wack~

Ratatosk:(hits Emil)Stop being such a push over and grow a pair!

Marta: Would you two stop fighting! (stands between Emil and Ratatosk)

Emil:(runs in the forest)

Richter:(randomly appears) What the hell happened?

Raine:(looks at Sheena) He's my brother I will pressure him if I want to.

Genis: Nee-san please don't.

Raine: Don't do what?

Kratos:(sigh) Raine stop being mean to Genis

Colette: Yes we should all stop fighting with each other

Ratatosk: WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE!(points at Richter)

Raine: Nevermind that we should just continue on our way

Ratatosk: Who said that I have to listen to you! (glares at Raine)

Kratos:(smirks) Look Ratatosk we all understand how hard this time of month must be for you. But you need to try to ignore the cramps and move on with your day. We only have 3 hours to walk 42 miles and you're not helping. I get that this is a new thing for you and your body is going through some changes right now, but it's not our fault your PMSing.

Ratatosk: Oh, you're such a prick Kratos.

Kratos: _Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, _it's a shame that you can't control yourself

Ratatosk: Kratos. . .

Kratos: What is it?

Ratatosk: I'm not a girl! I don't get "cramps" and I don't PMfuckingS. For martel sakes I am older then you and a summon spirit at that!

Kratos: Whats your point?

Ratatosk: My point is that YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PARENT!

Zelos: Ouch that was cold

Marta: Ratatosk that was-

Emil:(runs out of forest) Shut the fuck up Marta you're so annoying and clingy. It's no wonder Alice wants to kill you! I would to!

Everyone: O_O

Raine: And you all say I'm a spaz

Emil:(stands in front of Ratatosk) BOOM!

Ratatosk: Shut up Emil

Marta:(sniffle) Emil doesn't love meee(runs off crying)

Sheena: Isn't anyone going to stop her?

Richter: The question is does anyone care?

Raine: Would you all hurry up we need to get to Asgard by sundown

Lloyd: Yah yah we're coming

Raine: LLOYD USE CORRECT GRAMMER WHEN SPEAKING TO ME!

Lloyd: Shit. . .

~Thack~

Kratos:(hits Lloyd) Resepect your elders!

Lloyd:(falls over)

Zelos: No BUD! Did you have to hit him so hard?

Raine: Elders(twitch) did you just say ELDERS!

Kratos: I um. . . RUN ZELOS! RUN!(starts running into the forest)

Zelos: Why would I-(gets tackled by Raine)

Kratos:(stops running and turns around) He was a great man(sigh)

Zelos: OH DEAR GOD HELP ME!

Kratos:(shudder) You were never THAT great(runs after Marta)

Ratatosk: Where are you going baka? Asgards that-a-way(runs after Kratos)

Emil: Raine stop you're g-going to k-kill him (sweatdrop)

Lloyd: DAMNIT RAINE STOP TOUCHING MY MAN!

Raine:(stops and looks at Lloyd) Your. . . .man?

-Akaward silence-

Colette: Lloyd is there something you want to tell us?

Lloyd: Um. . . Well. . .

Raine: OH DEAR MARTEL! MY PRECIOUS MIND! OH GOD ITS HORRIBLE!(lets go of Zelos, curls up into a ball and rocks back and forth)

Zelos: Great. Your broke the healer you imbecile(looks at Lloyd)

Genis:(stares wide-eyed, looking back and forth between Zelos and Lloyd)

Emil:(shaking his head) Zelos you sick,sick bastard

Lloyd: Hey! Whats that supposed to mean?

Raine:(shudders)

-Kratos comes back along with Ratatosk-

Kratos: Did someone die while we were gone or something? Why is everyone so quiet?

*crickets chirping*-people randomly twitching-

Ratatosk: WHAT HAPPENED!(pokes Emil in the head)

Emil: They-he-Zelos-Lloyd-OH GOD!(breaks down crying)

Zelos: I'm offened. Its not THAT bad!

Sheena: YES IT IS YOU STUPID CHOSEN

Zelos:(scoff) It was ONE TIME!

Lloyd: But-I. . .I thought that it ment something to you!(runs off crying)

Zelos:(sigh) Now look at what you all did!

Ratatosk: WAIT, WHAT ARE WE MISSING HERE?(points to Kratos and himself)

-Raine sits up calmly as if nothing happened-

Raine: Apperently Zelos had a "thing" with Lloyd. Heh, heh (twitch). No big deal(twitch) the others are just over-reacting(twitch, twitch)

-Richter picks up Emil and starts to walk off-

Richter: I'm fixing Emil

Emil:(still crying)

Ratatosk: HEY! DAMN HALF-ELF! GET BACK HERE WITH MY CONCIENCE!

Genis: Where are you taking him?(looks at Richter)

Richter: To the darkest part of the woods where I can(clears throat) tend to him, in peace

-Ratatosks eyes, the size of saucers-

Everyone but Zelos, Lloyd, and Ratatosk: Ok have fun

Zelos: WHAT? YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO QUESTION THEM? HE'S PROBABLY GOING INTO THE WOODS JUST SO HE CAN FUCK HIS BRAINS OUT!

Everyone but Zelos, Lloyd, and Ratatosk: Yeah so?

Zelos: WTF? THEN WHY DID YOU FREAK OUT ABOUT LLOYD?

Genis: Well, ew, thats just gross

Zelos: What about them?

Raine: AREN'T THEY ADORABLE?

Zelos: OH FOR MARTELS SAKES! YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES!

Ratatosk:(yells at Richter) He better come back a virgin!

-Richter leaves with Emil-

Kratos: Um. . . . . . . . . . .

Ratatosk:. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tenebrae: It would appear that Emil has been taken(chuckles)

Aqua: Shut it Tenebonehead Master Richter is not that kind of person

Colette: I'm sure thier both very good friends(smiles)

Kratos/Ratatosk: . . . . . (twitch) . . .

Presea: It would appear that we will not make it to Asgard before night fall

Regal: I agree we should set up camp

-Presea/Regal start to set up camp-

Marta:(returns to the group) Aqua you should stay with us until Richter gets back

Tenebrae: That would be best for it appears he is quite busy with Emil

-Several hours later Richter comes back carrying a passed out Emil and joins that others by the fire-

Richter:(playing with Emils hair)

Zelos: So. . .D'you get in his pants?

Ratatosk:. . .DON'T EVEN(storms off)

Richter: Hmm. . .(looks at Zelos) that depends

Zelos: What's that supposed to mean?

Richter: Nevermind(smirk)

Emil:(wakes up) W-what happened?

Kratos: Apperently quite a bit. . .

Emil: Oh. That(blushes)

-After Dinner-

Lloyd: Genis! Can you come here for a minute?

Sheena: No! Come here I need to talk to you first!

Genis: I-a-Okay!(running back and forth)

Kratos: Hey Genis! I need a hand!

Raine: Genis! Study! NOW!

Lloyd: Genis hurry I need help with my homework

Genis: I-I. . .

Lloyd,Raine,Kratos: GENIS COME HERE NOW!

Marta: Genis can you-

Kratos: Hey Genis whats taking you so long?

Raine: I thought I told you to study?

Kratos: No! He is helping me first!

Lloyd: NO! He's helping ME!

Raine: NO HE IS STUDYING

Kratos, Raine, Lloyd, Marta: NO HE'S-

Genis: EVERYBODY SHUT UP!(Hyper ventileting) I AM NOT HELPING ANYONE! AND SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU ASK ME AGAIN I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR FACE ABD HIDE IT IN ZELOS' PILLOW!

Marta: Hey Genis could you-

-Genis whips out a sword and starts beating Marta with it-

Genis: GO TO HELL YOU PHYSCHO NEEDY BITCH!

Everyone:(staring silenty)

Lloyd:(whispers) We should probably stop him

Kratos:(whispers) Go ahead(looks at Lloyd)

Raine: Um. . .It's too late

-Marta laying on ground, covered in blood and all her bones broken-

-Genis walks away like nothing happened-

Emil: Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality!

Ratatosk: Oh my god Emil, shut up

Emil: Why s-should I?

Ratatosk: Because you have said that same phrase over and over again for the past hour

-Genis walks in, holding the sword and covered in Marta's blood-

Ratatosk: Um. . .you ok there Genis?

Genis:(twitch) Sure, why do you ask(drops sword)

Emil: Um. . .you're all covered in blood?

Genis: Hmm. .? What blood(twitch) I don't know what you're talking about(twitch)

Emil: Um. . . O-okay?

Genis: YUP! I'm fine! I just got bored so I was wondering around. La dee da dee da(skips off)

Emil: Okay?

Ratatosk:(sigh) Hey Genis could you pass me tha-

Genis: DO I LOOK LIKE YOUR DOORMAT? GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GET IT YOURSELF!(twitch, twitch)

Ratatosk: Are you sure that you're okay?

Genis: Yes, of course I'm okay. What are you talking about?

Ratatosk:. . .wtf. . .

Colette: Does anyone know where Sheena went?

Regal: Most likely to go find some fire wood so we can make lunch

Presea: Fires done already

Raine: Sooo~ where did she go?

Regal: I think Lloyd went with her

Tenebrae: Hohoho it would seem that these people are just full of suprizes

Aqua: What's that supposted to mean Tenebonehead

Tenebrae: I mean that-

Lloyd:(somewhere in the forest) WHAT THE FUCK SHEENA! NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!

Zelos: That bitch is touching my man(storms off to find Lloyd)

Kratos: What did you just call me son? (runs after Zelos)

Raine: Oh isn't he "Father of the monthly"

Richter: Wait wheres Marta?

Raine: Umm. . .

Colette: Yes and wheres Genis?

Emil: Marta's missing?

Richter:(pulls Emil down onto his lap) Enjoy it while it lasts

Raine:(twitch) It's just too KAWAII!

Genis:(walks towards Presea) Tired. . .did we even make it anywhere today?

Emil: No!(stands up) M-marta(runs into the woods)

Raine: Um. . .

Ratatosk: EMIL! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

Raine: I'm assuming he is going to find Marta

Emil:(screams)

Richter:(runs after Emil) Holy Shit! (comes back out carring a crying Emil, bridal style)

Emil:(whimpers) s-so much b-b-blood

-Marta stumbles out-

Ratatosk: WHAT THE FUCK? I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD!

Sheena:(runs out of forest and towards Marta) You're ok!(hugs Marta)

Genis: Zombie. . .KILL IT, KILL IT WITH FIRE!

Marta: GENIS YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE HALF-ELF! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?(runs towards Genis)

Genis:(stares at Marta)

-Marta attacks Genis-

Raine: LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE YOU CRAZY BITCH!(beats Marta with a tree)

-Marta lays dead. . .again-

Genis: Nee-san you saved me! (hugs Raine)

~Wack~

Raine:(hits Genis) Now clean that up(points to Marta's lifeless body)

Emil:(absolutly horrified) M-marta?

Tenebrae:(speechless)

Richter:(rocking Emil)

Aqua: They frighten me(points to Sage siblings)

Tenebrae: Yes for half-elfs they do have great physical endurance

Lloyd:(walks out of woods singing to himself) I'm a little teapot~

Zelos: Hey bud? You okay?

Kratos: CHOSEN! Stay away from my son!

Colette: Does anyone else notice that the suns coming up?

Alice: Why yes Colettey I'm sure they do now

Everyone:(Gasp)

-Later around noon-

Emil:(walking sleepy towards Asgard)

Richter: Emil you should rest, you hardly got any sleep

Emil: I-I'm fine R-Richter(faints)

Lloyd: Whoa he passes out

Colette: We should stop to rest

Raine: Yes we've been walking for awhile a rest sounds nice

Ratatosk: No it's going to rain soon and I want to stay dry(drags Emil towards Asgard)

Aqua: Master Richter aren't you going to stop him?

Richter: I would but Ratatosk is PMSing and I don't feel like dying today

Zelos: Aww, it the wittle half-elf afraid?

Richter: NO! I'm not AFRAID. I'm just not suicidal

Zelos:(pouts) You're no fun

Presea: ZELOS, ZELOS, ZELOS!(jumping up and down)

Zelos: What is it, my little hunny?

Presea: YOU HAVE SHINY WINGS(runs away)

Zelos:. . .What just happened?

Raine: Look theres Asgard

Sheena: Finally we can rest

* * *

Its done ! More chapters later on. So R&R flames will be use to set Marta on fire :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so now our heros and other people are in Asgard the wind place that took me forever to complete in the second game. Making you fight the same boss like 4 times, stupid. Anyway this update was late it was supposted to be up of friday but I was busy. . . watching Lord of the Rings, ok so I was mostly staring at Legolas but still a worthy excuse! Enough of me wasting your time ON WITH THE FIC

Disclamer: Is not nessary I mean really do you think that game studios just goes around and sues innocent teens for writing fanfiction. No they don't but just in-case I own NOTHING but a copy of Tales of Symphonia

Ratatosk: Crap took you people long enough to get here

Genis: When did you get here?

Ratatosk: About an hour ago

Richter: Wheres Emil?

Ratatosk: Whoa! Calm down half-elf, I left him with Marta

Richter: You WHAT?

Ratatosk: I. Left. Him. With. Marta

Richter: . . .

Genis: HOLY SHIT! WON'T THAT BITCH DIE!

-Everyone turns and gapes at Genis-

Genis: I mean. . .Yay! Martas back. . . heehee

Zelos:(claps his hands together) Okay then!

Presea: We should go check into the inn(starts walking away)

Zelos:(stares at Presea) Is she like. . .bi-polar or something?

Kratos: I don't believe so

Colette:(flys by the group with Marta cluching on to her back) OMG GET IT OFF!

Marta: I WON'T LOSE EMIL TO YOU COLETTE!

Lloyd: Don't worry Colette. I'll save you

~Wosh, Thumb, Scream~

Kratos:(runs towards Lloyd, Colette, and Marta) Lloyd whats wrong? I heard a scream

Lloyd:(crying) Marta called me stupid then hit my with her spinner

Alice:(gasp) Martmart don't be so mean to the poor boy(heals Lloyd)

Everyone: O_O

Marta: Wtf?

Kratos:(gasp) Marta watch your language

-At the inn-

Raine: How is she still alive? No one can stand against my amazing tree skills!

Zelos: Um. . .okay, well, CAN she die?

Raine: Yes! Of course(smiles at Zelos)

Zelos:(throws arms in the air) Then WHAT THE HELL!

Genis: I say that we find out what CAN kill her. . .!

Zelos: Um. . .Genis what are you suggesting?

Genis:(evil laugh)

-Kratos walking up to them-

Kratos:(looking at Genis) You creepy, creepy, little half-elf

Genis: I am not creepy you 4000 year old PEDO!

Kratos: PEDO! Why you little. . .(Storms off)

-Emil stumbles out of the inn covered in lipstick kiss marks-

Marta:(glomps Emil) EMILL!

Alice:(shaking her head) Martmart be nice to Richter's boytoy

Marta: Shut up Alice! I'll do what I want!

Emil:(points at Marta) KILL IT! KILL IT WITH MAGIC!

Alice: Glady(Kicks Marta into the Asgard gorge)

Zelos: THIS BE SPARTA!

Emil:(looks at Zelos) Huh?

Zelos: Drugs are cool(runs away)

-Kratos runs over-

Kratos: Where did Zelos go?

Emil: That way(points)

Kratos: BYE!(takes off after Zelos)

-Yuan runs over-

Yuan WHERES KRATOS?

Lloyd: What the HELL is going on Here!

Yuan: Were you here two seconds ago?

-Lloyd runs off-

Yuan: Wtf?

-Marta crawls upand over the side of the gorge-

Marta:(cheerful) Hey guys! Whats going on?

Alice: OH COME ON!

Emil: Y-you're not d-d-dead?

Marta: Nope! Now we can be TOGETHER for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever(spins Emil around and around)

Zelos(runs past the group) RUN! EMIL RUN! THE ZOMBIE WILL EAT YOUR FLESH!

Kratos:(chasing Zelos) DAMN IT! ZELOS WAIT!

Zelos: NO I'M TOO SEX TO BE EATTEN. . .THAT WAY!

Yuan: Zelos?

Zelos: AH! Yuan save me(jumps into Yuans arms)

-Yuan drops Zelos-

Kratos: Ah, there you are

Zelos: AHH! REGAL DON'T TOUCH ME LIKE THAT

Kratos/Yuan: Wait, what?

-Zelos starts rolling around on the ground screaming-

Zelos: R-A-P-E I DON'T WANT YOU TOUCHING ME!

-Kratos and Yuan just watch him freak out-

Everyone else:(walks in to inn)

Yuan:(looks at Kratos) So. . .wana go make-out behind that tree?

Kratos: Sure, why not

-Zelos curls up into a little ball and rocks back and forth-

*~*With Raine and Genis*~*

Raine: I think I may have broken Zelos

Genis: Um...well I have never seen your cooking to THAT before

Raine: Opps well trail and error I guess. Anyone else wana try some(looks around)

Everyone: No were good!

-Emil, Alice, and Marta walk into the room-

Genis: Hey Marta, can you come here for a second

Marta:(stands in front of Genis) What!(glares)

Genis: Well I just wanted to apologize about earlier. Here, I made you some soup(hands Marta some of Raines cooking)

Marta: Thanks Genis, I guess. . .(drinks the soup)

~twitch, twitch~

Marta:(Turns bright red)

Raine: GENIS! What did you do?

Genis: Um. . .nothing(smiles)

-Colette flys in-

Marta:(still twiching)

Colette: Marta? What's wrong?(pokes Marta)

-Marta explodes-

Colette: OMG WHAT HAVE I DONE!(flys out of room crying)

Genis: Do you think we should tell her?

Raine: No, no, no, no need to tell her my cooking had anything to do with Marta blowing up

Genis: I wonder if Zelos is ok?

*~*Back with Zelos, Kratos, and Yuan*~*

Zelos:(rocking back and forth) THE HORROR!

-Behind the tree still-

Kratos: That was fun

Yuan: Yes, yes it was

Kratos: So we tell no one of this

Yuan: Not a soul

Kratos: What about Zelos?

Yuan:(looks out from behind the tree) Hmm. . .I think we're good, where he's concerned

Kratos: Yeah, probably

-With Zelos-

Zelos: I see pretty rainbows and fuzzy unicorns. My wings are sparkly and there not going to hurt me. . .Yes , I would like some tea

-Behind the tree-

Yuan: Yeah I think were fine

*~*Everyone is at the inn*~*

Zelos: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, there all standing in a row. . .(points to a pile of rocks). . .big ones, small ones

-Ratatosk, Raine, and Genis walk in to the room-

Ratatosk: What the hell Zelos?

Zelos: DON'T TOUCH MR. FUZZY(throws a rock at Ratatosk's head)

~Thunk~

Ratatosk(gets hit) OWW! (muttering angerly)

Raine:(snickers)

Ratatosk:(holding the side of his head) What the hell is wrong with him? Normaly I wouldn't care, but in this case, this asshole just threw a rock at my head!

Raine: I have NO idea whats wrong with him?

Ratatosk:(points at Genis) What about you, half-elf?

Genis: Well it might have been(WACK) I-I mean I have no idea whats wrong with Zelos

Raine:(grins) Now I am going to go see whats wrong with him

-Raine kicks Zelos in the stomach. Hard.-

Raine: There all better

Zelos:(Throws up)

Ratatosk: EW! What's that(points to regeritated soup)

Raine/Genis: NOTHING!

Zelos:(holding his stomach) What The Hell RAINE!

Ratatosk: I'm just going to leave(walks away)

Raine: Heh heh hi Zelos

Zelos: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!

Genis: Sheesh, Nee-san it's a good thing he didn't explode right?

Zelos: EXPLODE!

Raine: Oh yah, Martas dead again. . .

Zelos: How?

Raine: Well~ she ate some of my soup, and well. . . She exploded

Zelos: Exploded. . .

Genis: Yeah pretty much

Zelos: And this is the same soup you fed me 3 hours ago?

Raine: Yes

Zelos: THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU KICK ME 3 HOURS AGO?

Raine: Because. . . Its was interesting. You have a VERY vivid imagination you know.

Genis: You yelled. . . alot, and just a question. .

Zelos:(looks down at Genis) Hmm?

Genis: Whos ?

Zelos: I. . . have NO idea what you're talking about

-Regal jumps through a window, spin kicks Zelos in the face, then leaves-

Zelos:(rubbing his face) WTF?

Raine: So~!

Zelos:(starting to get impatient) What!

Raine: Where was Regal touching you?

Zelos: Ummm. . . O_o

Genis:(looking out the window) Hey, Nee-san?

Raine: What is it Genis?

Genis: Why are Kratos' pants behind that tree?

Zelos: Hehe why don't you go ask him?

Raine: Hm? Why would he?

Zelos: Ha, just go!

Genis: Okay! I guess. . .

*~*With the others, in another room*~*

-Genis walks in-

Genis: Hey Kratos?

Kratos: What?

Genis: Why are your pants behind a tree?

Kratos: Umm. . . Nevermind that we leave in ten minutes

Genis: What? I thought that we were staying here longer?

Yuan: We. Leave. In. Ten. Miuntes!

Genis: YOU'RE coming with us?(stares at Yuan)

Yuan: Well, that's a little obvious, isn't it?

Genis:(sigh) I'll go get the others

Yuan: Hmph, fine. Good luck with that.

-Genis leaves-

Lloyd: Hey Kratos?

Kratos: Yes?

Lloyd: Why WERE your pants behind a tree?

Kratos:. . . I don't know what you're talking about

Lloyd: But you just said-

Yuan: DROP IT LLOYD!

Lloyd: Why do you care?

Yuan: JUST DROP IT!

-In a different corner of the room-

Emil: I'm bored

Richter: I can fix that

Ratatosk: Don't touch Emil, you damned being!

Marta: Eww Richter's a Pedo!

Lloyd: AGAIN REALLY! How does she keep coming back?

Kratos: That does not matter now. We should head out soon

Colette( floats in) Does anyone know why Kratos' pants are behind a tree

Yuan: NO COLETTE. NOBODY KNOWS!(storms off)

Sheena: I think he knows

Emil: R-richter don't t-touch that!(blushing)

Ratatosk: GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! DON'T TOUCH HIM!

Marta:(points at Richter) PEDO!

Richter: How can I(points at himself) be a pedo? He's(points at Emil) older then me. . . by alot!

Ratatosk: Are you calling Emil a pedophile?

Richter: Maybe, not really, probably

Kratos: But that wouldn't work!

Regal:(appers out of nowwhere) Why not? (dissapears)

Kratos: He really needs to stop doing that. Anyway Emil is just to. . . uke-ish. He can't be a pedophile

Ratatosk: So you're calling me a rapist because I'm not "uke-ish" as you but it

Kratos: Yes I suppose I am

Ratatosk: Fucking bastard!

Emil: I-I'm not a pedophile!

Martel:(walks in and up to Zelos) I'm going to kill you and fuck the body

Zelos: Excuse me. You're going to do WHAT to my dead body!

Martel: You heard me, little boy

Raine: HOLY SHIT MARTELS A RAPIST!

Martel: Of coruse I am. Have you seen my little brother!

Genis: DON'T TOUCH MY MUFFINCAKES!(throws Martel out the window)

Richter: . . . Muffincakes?

Ratatosk: We're leaving!(drags Emil out of the inn)

Presea:(walks into the room) Yes thats a good idea. Lets go(leaves)

Tenebrae: Lord Ratatosk we should wait for Lady Marta

Ratatosk: Let that winny bitch take care of herself

Yuan:(from inside the inn) DIE YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF SHIT!

Lloyd: Marta's dead again

Emil: Ratatosk I can walk by myself

Richter: Can I have him back now?(looks at Emil)

Emil:(blushes) I-I agree with R-richter

Ratatosk: NO! YOU CANNOT TOUCH HIM!

Emil: H-hey why n-not?

Ratatosk: Shut up Emil. It's for your own good

Richter:(stares at Genis, confused) Still. . . Muffincakes?

Genis: Um. . .Hey Ratatosk wait up!(runs ahead)

Richter:(to himself) Do I want to know? (shakes head)

Yggdrasill: No, probablity not

Richter: When did you get here or better yet who are you?

Yggdrasill: I've been here the whole time

Richter: I was told that you were dead

Genis: OH DEAR GOD HELP ME!

Yggdrasill: Hey Genis!

Genis: MUFFINCAKESS(tackles Yggdrasill)

Yggdrasill/Genis:(rolling around laughing)

Raine: WTF! GENIS!

Kratos: Hey Raine whats going- WTF GENIS!

-Yggdrasill stands up, arms wide open and turns towards Kratos and Yuan-

Yggdrasill: ZOMFG! A REUNION!

Kratos/Yuan: . . . .(twitch). . .

Yggdrasill: Now give me and Genis sometime to "catch up" (wink wink nudge nudge)

Raine: WHY!

Genis: Um. . .(blush)

Kratos: YGGDRASILL WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!

Yggdrasill: Ugh fine. I guess we have some walking to do

Yuan: . . . . Wtf . . .

Yggdrasill: Hm, Genis walk with me

-Yggdrasill and Genis starts to walk ahead of everyone else-

Kratos: You know what? Let's just walk

Yuan: Good idea!

Done! That took forever to type. Really like 4 hours of my life I will NEVER get back. Oh well it was worth it. The next update should be on friday!


	3. Authors Note!

This will be updated soon I promise but over the past ear I have lost contact with one of the writers so the upcoming chapters will mostly just be my writing, sorry in advance

Marta will also be given a better role in the chapters I have written because she as very quickly found a place in my heart and shot her way up on my favorite characters list

That is all

(I'll delete this when I post the next chapter)

Oh yeah the next chapter will be split into 2 parts cuz its kinda super long and it's a lot to re-type


End file.
